Electronics including computers, drivers, and data storage devices may require cooling to permit proper operation. Cooling can be effected by cooling devices such as fans or liquid cooled systems.
Generally, cooling devices are controlled by sensing temperatures within the system. For example, a thermistor, a thermocouple or other heat sensor or switch is used to sense the temperature of a portion of the electronics, of air passing a portion of the cooling device, of air within the housing of the electronics, of the coolant in a liquid cooled system, etc. However, by measuring the temperature of a component or air and driving the cooling device based thereon, the cooling device is often driven to effect cooling after the electronics has already reached a high temperature. This may cause an unstable feedback loop to be established where the cooling device may continually have to chase the cooling requirements of the electronics and, as such, the electronics may cycle through overheated and overcooled conditions.